


Truth or dare at the Foundry

by Victoria832



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drinking, Embarrassment, Gen, Laughter, Scars, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: Truth or Dare at the foundry can't go well. Especially when the girls are keeping secrets. (S2 of arrow)





	Truth or dare at the Foundry

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity is Dean and Sam's sister. That's how she met Laurel and Sara. She's a good fighter and a weapon expert.

“I say we play truth or dare” Sara suggests after a uneventful night. And that’s exactly what they did. (Sara and Oliver had been drinking Felicity had just pretended to.)

“Felicity truth or dare?” Oliver asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Dare” She said after fake thinking for a few seconds.

“Try to shoot one of the targets with my bow” he had been trying to get her to try using the bow for ages. But she had always refused. Without a word she got up took the bow and an arrow aimed and hit dead center. Making the team whistle in amazement

“I think you forgot who designed and tested this bow.” Felicity replied.

“Aw! You just served man!”Digg exclaimed, he had been watching. He had declined to play since he had to leave soon but until then he enjoyed watching the three.

“Okay, truth or dare Sara”

“Truth”

“Fuck, marry kill Oliver Nyssa and Dean” felicity says a wicked grin on her face.

“You are so mean” Sara says blushing furiously.

“Come on answer!”

“Fine. I’d fuck Dean, marry Nyssa and kill Oliver” Sara said after thinking about it.

“Hey!” Oliver says fake offended.

“Sorry Oliver. So truth or dare?”

“Dare” Oliver answered.

“Fight against Felicity “ Sara said laughing as soon as she sees Felicity's face.

“You’re dead” Felicity hissed as Oliver pulled her to the training mats.

“Oh and Felicity, real fighting” Sara chimed.

It barely took Felicity 30 seconds to take Oliver down. Making Sara only laugh harder.

“You know I think you can’t fight when you’re drunk”

“Hmpf” was the only reply she got.

“Sara truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“How come Felicity just beat me?” Sara gulped.

“She has known how to fight since she was a child” Sara says pressing her lips together a soon as the words left her lips.

“You have?” Digg asks in surprise.

“Mmh” Felicity says looking at Sara angry.

“Anyway Felicity truth or dare?” Felicity says wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“Dare”

“Anyone in this room can ask you one question you have to answer truthfully. “Sara says and immediately continues so felicity couldn’t protest. “Digg?”

“Can you do the Salmon ladder?”

“Yes”

“Oliver?”

“The scar above your right hip. How did you get it?” Sara and Felicity both stared at him in shock.

“You know what I think I need to go. Far away, far far away” Sara says wanting to leave.

“Oh, no you’re staying” Felicity says pulling her back.

“My father gave it to me “ Felicity says tightly staring at Sara with a huge glare. Sara gulped. She really did not expect that question or she never would have given felicity that dare.

“Would you rather face off with Oliver or Nyssa in a fight?”Sara asks in an attempt to change the subject.

“Nyssa for sure” Felicity answered in a heartbeat.

“Why?” Oliver asks confused.

“No reasons” Felicity shrugged.

“So she can flirt with her” Sara teased.

“I don’t flirt with her!”

“Really? Cause I can remember clearly the last time when… “ But Sara didn’t get to finish that sentence.

“ Oliver truth or dare?” Felicity interrupted

“truth”

“October 10th 2006” Felicity said and it already made Oliver grown. “Tell us how was it having your father pick you up from a strip club and then starting to flirt with your date. And doing a better job than yourself” Felicity said making Sara cry from laughing too hard.

“It was so embarrassing” Oliver said having turned bright red when felicity had told Sara and Digg what had happened on said night.

“What pick up line did you use?”

“I don’t know but it was probably extremely dump. How exactly do you know about that?”

“Oh, there is a hole article about that” They all brake into laughter.


End file.
